bleach_discord_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Item Mixing Guidelines
This section will explain armor sets, weapons, Synthesis Materials, and the rarity in which they come as well as how to apply effects to your armor sets and weapons during and outside of battle. The following set of guidelines will help further explain these topics in detail as well as explain how mixing the items would affect your play style. Types of Synthesis Materials Shards Shards are the most commonly dropped Synthesis Material found during raids. They give the least buff with their respective Shard typing but only take up a single Item Slot on an armor set or weapon in return allowing for mixing and matching while crafting. * Shimmering Shard * Fleeting Shard * Pulsing Shard * Wellspring Shard * Soothing Shard * Hungry Shard Stones Stones are more compact versions of shards with a slightly rarer drop rate than their counterpart found during raids. As a Synthesis Material they only take up a single Item Slot on an armor set or weapon and give minor buffs with their respective typing while crafting making them more useful. You can also combine three or more shards of a specific typing to create a Stone of the same typing using a Basic Mix Capsule. * Shimmering Stone * Fleeting Stone * Pulsing Stone * Wellspring Stone * Soothing Stone * Hungry Stone Gems Gems are considered one of the rarest Synthesis Materials a character can earn through a raid only known to be outclassed by Crystals in rarity. Gems take up two slots on an armor set or weapon's Item Slots but grant average buffs to the armor set or weapon and individual. By combining four or more Stones of the same typing a character can create a Gem of the same typing using an Advanced Mixing Capsule. * Shimmering Gem * Fleeting Gem * Pulsing Gem * Wellspring Gem * Soothing Gem * Hungry Gem * Abounding Gem * Chaos Gem Crystals Crystals are known as one of the rarest materials in the universe. Some say they can only be found by the luckiest of individuals while out during a raid. They grant the strongest buffs to an armor set or weapon but take up three Item Slots while equipped. * Shimmering Crystal * Fleeting Crystal * Pulsing Crystal * Wellspring Crystal * Soothing Crystal * Hungry Crystal * Abounding Crystal * Chaos Crystal Item Synthesis In order to combine items you will requiring a specific mixing capsule from The Shop, the item you wish to fuse, and a Synthesis Material(s) that is compatible at the bare minimum to begin experimenting. Each classification has specific attributes they can give to certain items but only with the correct formulas. * While shards give the weakest benefits they also have the most variety in terms of effects. Some may increase the durability of a weapon or make an armor set lighter enabling a character to wield it more efficiently without suffering penalties. * Stones and Gems may require more time and effort to locate and mine but give better overall solid buffs to armor sets or weapons with the focus of base stat increases or damage typing increases as the main attributes to these Synthesis Materials. * Crystals give the full effect of a special property to an armor set or weapon from any of the previous categories with the restriction that only one Crystal Material may be on an armor set or weapon at a time. It can buff or debuff, reduce weight of armor, increase or decrease durability, as well as grant elemental properties without the need for multiple specific materials.